The princess and the Toad
by Nakagami
Summary: Levy was a princess from Magnolia. She was happy with her life. she owned everything what a princess could only wish for. One day she found a silver apple in the garden and made a fateful meeting with a frog who came out was a prince. But is he really one? And how will their relationship develop? [Slightly AU in the first few chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfiction here and the first time I've written something like this. Before this I made my stories on Youtube. And this is my first try writing Fairy Tail as well! Sorry for the spelling - and grammatical errors, English isn't my first language but I'll try my best to make it understandable.

Anyway, this is the first Chapter, and it's not that good, I hate to write first chapters. It's somehow difficult x.x

And this story has nothing to do with the Anime/Manga! Well, the characters I will use are not that different, so it has something to do with the anime (And no, Gajeel is not really the friendly one here, at least not in the beginning). And why do I write with this couple? Well, I LOVE them!

The idea of the story came first with some old fairy tales I had read to my little cousin, and now she wants a frog to kiss her... Ah well, little kids xD

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

There was once a wonderful princess who owned everything a princess could wish for. She had beauty, wealth, an affectionate father, and a caring mother. She lived in a splendid castle and played every day in the garden which surrounded it. Her Name was Levy McGarden.

Levy was a nice, friendly princess, but she had only one single mistake: She was a little too proud. Levy's father warned her often that her pride will teach her a lesson someday.  
"You are probably right," she said happily, however, she hardly took to heart his warning and ran out to go play in the garden.

One day it so happened that she decided to play in the Rose Garden on the south side of the castle. There she liked to play particularly because the mossy floor bounced below her feet with every step, and because an old well was in the middle of the lawn. Whenever she became hot, she dropped the bucket down into the well, and moved it out from deep below the cool, clear water in order to wet her face.

One day she saw something sparkling in the grass. She bent down and then lifted a small silver apple, just big enough that it fit in her hand perfectly. It shone wonderfully in the sun. She threw the apple into the air and caught it to her pleasure. She, however, threw the apple so high that she lost it in the splendid sunshine, but soon she heard a splash from the well.

She ran to the well, and stared down into the dark depths of the well, but there was no apple to be seen. But she was not a person who would give up fast.

Carefully Levy lowered the bucket down into the water, and pulled it up again, with water filled to the edge. Full of hope, Levy peered inside and cheered with joy when she saw something shiny on the bottom of the bucket. Quickly she emptied the bucket. But, there was no silver apple which lay before her, there was a dazzling toad. His green legs stretched broadly in the grass, and his toes clung to the mossy ground. The princess felt repelled by the warty skin and the broadly grinning toad mouth.

"Ugh," she cried, clutching her eyes and turning her head away.

"Please don't turn away from me," said a voice, and when the princess blinked again through her fingers, she saw that it was actually the toad who had spoken.

"Why not?" she wanted to know why he had said that.

"You are ugly, you don't deserve my attention."

The toad sadly looked at her. "Maybe I could help you," he said.

The princess laughed abusively. "What can _you_ do for me?"

"I could get the silver apple for you," the toad said.

"It lies on the bottom of the well. If you put me in the bucket and let it down into the well, I can get it for you."

"But, then I'd have to touch your disgusting skin," Levy said.

"Do you want the apple or not?" asked the toad. There the princess thought of the wonderful silver apple and said: "I want the apple. But, I must close my eyes."

"Well, if this is your wish", said the toad a little bit roughly.

"And after you have gotten my silver apple, are we done with each other?" asked Levy.

The toad bowed his head to the side. "As a gratitude for my help," he said, "I require only one thing."

"And this would be?" The princess was surprised. What could _she_ do to the toad for a favor?

"As soon as you have the apple in your hand again, you must kiss me."

The princess could hardly suppress her disgust, but her desire for the apple was so big that she finally consented. So she closed her eyes, disgustedly took the toad between her fingers, and dropped him rudely in the bucket. Then she lowered him into the well.

"I got it!" cried the toad from the bottom of the well, and Levy pulled the bucket's chain slowly up again. But while the frog got closer bit by bit, she regretted the hasty promise she made and dropped him back in the well. After a great amount of banging, the bucket shot into the depths, and hit the water, splashing loudly. The princess didn't pay attention to the yelling of the toad and ran back to the castle.

That night a terrible storm raged with torrential rain. The next morning the princess went, as usual, to the rose garden, but when saw the well, she stopped, amazed, because the water flowed over the edge and the toad was sitting in the grass with the silver apple between his feet.

"The rain has lifted me from the well," he said. "It's too bad that you couldn't hold onto the bucket yesterday."

Levy now recognized the good-natured being of the toad, and regretted bitterly how she had treated the animal.

"Would you like to have the silver apple?" the toad asked.

"Yes, but", she said "I must first do something for you."

She bent down and kissed the toad gently on the cheek. And, when she opened her eyes the toad had disappeared, and at his place stood a handsome prince.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. My name is Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox." He said while looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

And the first Chapter is done!

Tell me what you think so far, it would make me happy to know if I should write more or not. (:

Till next time then.

And thanks to Octocatt for the Beta. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys!  
So, the next chapter came really quick despite the fact that I'm really lazy. Hehe.

* * *

Levy looked up at him and was a little shocked. Did the ugly toad from few seconds ago turn into that guy? She blinked a few times. No! This must be a dream.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole day, or will you finally introduce yourself?"

"W-what?" She continued to look at him with her wide brown eyes.

"Wow, the first princess in this whole town who could actually turn me back is a midget." He checked her out from her hair to her toes.

"Hm, I wouldn't say you're ugly, but-" Gajeel was soon cut off by a short, and _angry_, princess.

"Who the hell are you?! And stop checking me out!"

Gajeel laughed amusedly, and crouched down to her until he was a few inches away from her face. "You ask who I am? If you don't know me, why did you kiss me? Or, do you always kiss strangers?" he said, grinning widely.

Levy looked into his deep crimson eyes. Didn't he say his name was something like... Gajeel? Could it be… Gajeel Redfox? He was from the family known for their brutality? What is someone like him doing here? But, before she could say anything, both were interrupted by the guardians of the castle.

"Hey you! Who are you and what are you doing here?" said one of the guardians.

Gajeel turned his head around to face the five men. "Huh? Now you ask me what I'm doing here, after one week of me being here, just because I look different?"

The guardians were irritated. "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever." He stood up and looked back to Levy.

"I still don't know your name, but I'm sure we will meet again." He grinned at her before he disappeared suddenly.

He is a mage? Levy thought to herself as she looked at the spot where Gajeel was still standing a few seconds ago.

One of the guardians ran up to Levy. "Are you alright, princess?"

"I... uh... y-yeah..."

"Who was that guy?"

"I… don't know. But, it doesn't matter, I'm alright." She stood up and brushed off the dirt from her dress.

"I don't think it is alright. He was a stranger on our property and looked like he was about to do-"

"IT'S OK! Now leave me alone please..." She wanted to be alone to think, and not be bombarded with questions.

The guardian nodded slightly and disappeared with the other four. Levy sighed and sat down on a bench. The day has been ...strange.

* * *

Gajeel walked down the streets. Finally, he was normal again. Though, he didn't understand why when a princess kissed him he became normal again, and why it didn't work with a normal girl. And, why did it work with Levy, and not with the other three from where he was before? But, he didn't want to think about it, because the only thing that was important to him now was who had given him the potion to turn him into a frog.

After a while he was back in his own castle. It was at the same height as Levy's, but had a bigger garden for their horses, and had other things. He walked towards his room and tried to avoid the people around him, who looked at him with puzzled faces.

Once in his room, Gajeel slammed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. He had to find that bastard who had done this to him. To spend more than a whole week as a frog was horrible. If Levy hadn't found him, who knows how long he would still be there. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Until his father called him, he would sleep a little.

* * *

Now, Levy lay on her bed and tried to think about everything. She thought nothing of it, to kiss the toad. When she first saw the man in front of her, she thought he looked really… great. But, after he had a conversation with her, the thoughts of him being a dashing and kind prince disappeared fast again. What was he doing here in the form of a frog?

"And I thought he was a 'good toad' after bringing me back the apple…" Levy said to herself. Wait. The apple! She got up fast and ran back to the garden. She looked around, but saw the silver apple nowhere.

"Strange, it was right there." She looked around the fountain, which was a few feet away, but no trace of it was to be seen. She sighed and turned away, disappointed. Before she could see behind her, she felt a hand on her mouth and lost consciousness.

"So this is the girl who could break the curse from Gajeel-chan, eh?" The person laughed devilishly before disappearing with her.

* * *

Duh it's a, cliffhanger. Gihi. This chapter was a bit different than I had imagined. I'm not really good with long chapters and I'm not sure if this story will be long or not. We'll see c:

Thanks again to Octocatt for the Beta. (:


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the next chapter.  
Well, I think some people will maybe hate me for this chapter, but I hope not. x:  
I'm not really into that lovey-dovey stuff (doesn't mean I hate romance).  
But don't worry; there will be 'cute' stuff, but not yet.  
And I've always forgotten this…  
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. He should make GaLe finally official. We all already know they're canon. v_v

* * *

Gajeel walked down the hall to the room of his father for the second time today. Gajeel's father had already questioned him half an hour ago and now he didn't know what else his dad wanted from him. When he arrived and went in, not only was his father there, but also José from Oak Town, Phantom Lord's master. Phantom Lord was their local dark guild.

"Come here, Gajeel." His father said, and pointed to the seat next to José.

He went to his seat without saying a word, and sat down. He couldn't quite understand what José was doing here.

Gajeel's father, also known as Metalicana, was about the same size as his son, only a little taller than him. His delicate eyes were pitch black, just like his hair. Even though it was not as long as Gajeel's, he could tie them up a little.

Metalicana gave a small sigh before he started to talk.

"First, it's nice that you're back to the old Gajeel, even if it took a little too long."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, unnoticed by the people in the room. Since when was what happened to him important to his father? And besides, they already discussed everything, why is he mentioning it all again?

"Now it's time for the important things. This potion, which was foisted on you, does not come from this country. We could find a few tracks in the hall, the culprit was not probably careful enough. We don't have the people or money for more research, because this poison was made a long time ago and actually, it's forbidden." He took out a picture from his drawer and laid it in front of Gajeel.

"This girl, however, can help us. Her family comes from-"

"Oi, I know her," interrupted Gajeel.

"Where from? We never have had to do something with them until now."

"She was the one who turned me back."

"Oh. Okay. Well, you have described her little differently than she actually looks like. Well, whatever."

Metalicana looked to José. "Then I will ask you to continue to help us, if that wouldn't make you any trouble."

"Of course, it would be an honor for me to help you." José replied with a fake smile.

"Eh, what do you mean by 'continue to help us'?" Gajeel was a little bit confused. He had been here longer?

"Well, we couldn't have found the previous information without him. He came like a rescuer to a person in need."

Gajeel was skeptical. He never liked José ever since he had met him for the first time when he was a little boy. And now, he helped them when he surely would have better things to do.

"What are you, or what are we, going to do now?"came from Gajeel after a while.

"You stay here and José will take care of the rest. He will contact the McGardens' for their help, and then we will look when everything is regulated."

After the conversation, Gajeel went back to his room. He had a strange feeling about the whole thing, but he couldn't do anything without proof. He knew it wouldn't stay so quiet, as it is now.

* * *

As Levy regained consciousness, she felt paralyzed. She was tied up on the floor, but when she looked far and wide, there was no one to be seen. The room was like a cell, cold and damp. She tried to sit upright but fell down directly again. She slowly remembered what happened, that she had been looking for the apple and then suddenly from behind someone put his hand over her mouth and she fainted.

After a few minutes, the door to the room opened slowly. Levy looked up, but saw only a shadow at the door.

"Oh, finally awake, little girl? It was about time you finally woke up." The shadow went up to her and knelt down.

"Oh man, Ana has played with you more than she should have; now there is nothing left for me."

Although Levy didn't know what he exactly meant by 'played', she could barely feel her body, she assumed it probably meant that she must have served as a 'punching bag'. She tried to say something, but it was not understandable through the piece of cloth around her mouth.

"Ah, you definitely ask yourself, what you are doing here, right? Well, midget, I can't answer you, because our master hasn't told us any details, but he allowed us to play a little with you. It would be a pity to reject such a thing, don't you think?" He grinned viciously and pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Levy flinched at the sudden physical contact.

"I'll make sure that you'll not forget me." He took off his shirt and turned back to Levy. Then, he put her slightly upright, and soon her clothes were torn apart.

_No..No..NO!_ Levy thought.

Levy couldn't do anything except to hope for a miracle that would get her out of here.

* * *

After a few hours, José returned with his men to report on the events.

"We went to the McGarden's, but their kingdom was nothing more- there wasn't anything to be seen far and wide, and everything was in ruins." José reported.

"How... How can that be? My son was there this morning!" Metalicana couldn't believe what he was hearing. A whole kingdom couldn't suddenly disappear in such a short time without anyone noticing it.

"Even we were shocked when we arrived. There were countless deaths, and the King and the Queen, from what it looked like, were among them, but the girl was nowhere."

Gajeel, who had been listening at the door, stood there with wide eyes. Although, he was not the guy who cared about others, and he certainly did not care about this, but without the girl he would never have gotten back into his human form. He owed her something; the event with the apple didn't count for him. He knew that José was lying. He could tell by his voice and by his smell. He wouldn't be a mage if he couldn't state something cruel like that. He ran out of the castle and made his way to the girl who had helped him. He _needed_ to see everything with his eyes.

* * *

Levy was shaking all over. Life was not always fair. But, this just seemed cruel. She was in her soft, cuddly bed, and the next moment she was in a cell, naked. She always thought her life would run like a fairy tale, she was a princess! But, to lose her virginity in such a way was the worst thing that could happen to her. It was disgusting and horrifying.

"Now, don't look like that." It came from the man next to her.

"It was just sex, my goodness, everyone has sex sooner or later. You should be rather glad that I was the first one, you can feel can feel honored." He laughed briefly and dressed again.

"Master José will come later to visit you; maybe he also has some desire in you. He seems to be a little harder, and from what someone hears here, you can be glad that I handled you a little more softly."

He stood up, walked to the door, and turned his head around.

"I will bring you some fresh clothes later because your dress is torn and stained with blood." And, with that, he closed the door and left her alone.

Only now the tears ran down her cheeks. She wished that everything would be just a nightmare from which she would wake up soon.

* * *

When Gajeel arrived, everything that José told was true. There was no living to be seen. He saw two people standing in the middle of the corpses. He could smell two smells from both. The first one belonged to José, and the other one to the girl whose name he still didn't know.

"Oh, look Anatasia, we have a visitor." The boy with long blue hair said. He wore glasses to cover his eyes, it seemed.

"Call me Ana, damn! And, I see him. You finally appeared, Kurogane." The girl looked similar to the boy, but she had blonde hair instead of blue.

"I don't know who you are, but if you want a fight, then you are welcome to have one." Gajeel said with an angry look, and took a fighting stance. He knew it. He knew that something was wrong. And, he was right.

* * *

And, done! Omg don't hit me or something because of what I've done to Levy D: *hides from flying objects*  
Things will get better, I promise!

And like everytime, a big thanks to Octocatt for the Beta. x3


	4. Chapter 4

**I made 2 chapters in one day because I felt like it. Ah, and I'm really bad with fighting scenes, so I skipped that part.**

**_Again, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

Gajeel panted heavily. His opponent was far stronger than he had suspected. Or rather, the girl was. Ren stood outside and watched while Ana was busy with Gajeel.

"Come on, I thought I would experience a better fight. You're not even as strong as some people claim." Unlike Gajeel, Ana still looked in tip-top shape.

'Damn, this little bitch is good at hiding her scent, and her clones are going on my nerves.' Gajeel though as he slowly got up and ran towards Ana. But, before he landed a hit on her, he turned to his left and beat against the air. Although it looked as if he would hit the air, the person before him was only another clone, and Ana was hidden somewhere. And, this time he landed a hit. Ana was thrown a few meters from him.

"Wow, it's about time that you finally land a hit on her." Ren came from behind towards Gajeel. He slowly took off his glasses.

"Now it's my turn." He grinned, full of relish for the fight ahead, and went off like a wild animal at him.

* * *

Levy, who had been crying for a while, tried to find an escape route. She gathered all her strength to get the door open. She wasn't tied up after the... little _business_ that had gone on, since they probably thought she was too weak to do anything. But, they were _wrong_. Even if everything ached in her body, she wouldn't give up so easily. The door opened suddenly, and Levy fell on her butt a few inches away from the door. She looked up, and saw José before her.

"Well look at this. Seems like Ana and Ren had a lot of _fun_ with you." José walked with slow steps towards Levy, but before he could reach her, someone grabbed him from behind at his collar.

"I knew that there was something fishy with this whole situation." José's eyes widened in shock. The voice… It couldn't be true…

"M-Metalicana?" Metalicana turned José around to face him.

"Let's forget about the fact that you lied to me, but to think that you would go _that_ far, I wouldn't have thought that." He glanced at Levy. The poor girl didn't look like she was in a good condition at all.

"You've got it all wrong, Ren and Ana found her and brought her here, I knew nothing about it!" José tried to talk his way out. He couldn't afford it now that his plan failed. He needed Gajeel for his power, and Levy, who would help to transfer this strength on him. His plan couldn't fail; he still had to take revenge on Fairy Tail! Because of them, he was kicked out from the council.

"You can lie to other people easily, but not to me." Metalicana flung José against the wall. The impact was so hard that it cracked the wall. He turned around and told Levy to get out of here as quickly as possible. She was a little shocked, but nodded slightly and ran away as fast as her legs could allow. She wanted to get home; her parents were probably worried about her.

[insert line]

"W-What is wrong with your eyes?" Gajeel crouched a few meters away from Ren. After he ran up to Ren, he jumped back as fast as possible. The first time he looked into Ren's face, he didn't know what to think. Ren's eyes were white as snow, as if he twisted them back all the time. Gajeel had never seen something like that until now.

"It's getting dark slowly, so I could take off my glasses again, and then you would have bad luck. Anyone who ever saw my eyes never got away alive."

"Tch, what's so special about your eyes? Maybe they look… _different, _but you're still an ass who can do nothing except talk shit."

Ren laughed like crazy. "Man, you're weird. Look down at yourself, you can't even stand on your feet, I wouldn't even need to use my eyes to beat you."

"Then shut the hell up and fight!"

* * *

"Natsu, are you sure that there is something here?"

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray had run an eternity without finding any target. Natsu had claimed to feel something strange, and wanted to look at what it was.

"Yes Lucy, I'm sure! Something is wrong here."

"Are you sure we can trust your instinct? It wouldn't be the first time that you're making a fuss over something moronic." Gray glanced at Natsu before focusing back to the front. This idiot was often wrong.

Natsu seemed serious this time and Erza noticed it.

"I have the feeling as well that something is wrong here."

"You too, Erza?" Lucy huffed out between heavy breaths.

The four saw Happy flying towards them.

"Naaaaatsuuu! Over there!" He flew in the direction he meant and the other four ran behind him. When they arrived, they could not believe their eyes. It was all so appalling. Everywhere you looked there were dead people. In some places even blood puddles had formed.  
Lucy raised a hand to her mouth and trembled slightly.

"Who... who would do something so terrible?"

They wanted to walk further, but abruptly stopped when they noticed someone else.

"M-mom... D-dad?" The girl stood there, frozen. After so much had happened to her, she was glad to come home, but her home was nothing but rubble.

* * *

**Soo... I think I'm going to change the whole plot now. With my old idea there would be only 3-5 chapters more before it would end. (Why do I always get new ideas at night? D: I want to sleep dammit!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So next Chapter. I tried to put a small fight in this one but I think I failed D:**  
**As I said in the previous chapter, I'm not good in it.**  
**And to make things a bit clearer, Ren and Ana use Illusion magic. I forgot to mention that. Whatever.**

* * *

Gajeel lay on the ground, blood covering his whole body.

"Weakling! Die!"

These words echoed in his mind as rain fell around him. He opened his eyes to see his own blood trickling down his arms.

"The weak suffer.. It's always the same and your path ends here." Ren was about to attack him again, but a sword blocked his path. Everything was blurry and Gajeel coulnd't clearly see who was in front of him.

Erza didn't want to fight - at least not at first, but she was angry. How can someone do such horrible things?

"It's dreadful, isn't it? I see the hatred in your eyes, Titania. I never thought that you would come. Well, accidents happen."

"Accident...ACCIDENT?" Erza yelled at him.

"Well a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected.. twist of fate. Sounds better or?" He laughed like crazy and looked behind Erza. He saw someone interesting standing behind her.

"Ohhh, who do we have here. Our little cutie prisoner is here as well. _NOW_ things getting better." He smirked and winked to her.

Levys eyes widened as she saw who has spoken to her. This man. _THIS_ man.. who.. She shook her head. She even coulnd't think of it. Just the thought of him and what he had done to her scared her.

Natsu ran straight to Gajeel and Erza. He was in full swing. After Levy had told them everything, at least when she tried to tell them everything, he had lost his control.

_**Flashback.**_

_"P-Princess." Erza was the first who spoke after seeing the poor girl, covered in dirt and dust and her clothes half ripped apart, standing there wide eyed and staring into her .. _home.

_"No.. t-this can't be.." She fell on her knees and burried her head in her hands. This couldn't be true. Everything was a nightmare, this can't be all happening, not to her! She shook her head a few times and looked up to see a women with scarlet hair kneeling in front of her._

_"Miss.. I know it's not easy for you to speak now, but we're from Fairy Tail, a Guild for wizards and we want to know what happened here so we can help you." Erza didn't want to rush things, because things weren't easy for Levy, but they had to know what happened really quick so they could go into action and find the people who were responsible for all those dead humans._

_Levy was silent for a moment, searching for words. After a while she spoke up._

_"Please, call me Lev and I.. I don't know, I wasn't here when this happened. I-" she couldn't speak anymore of the incident and began to cry again. Another women with blonde hair came to her side and hugged her tightly._

_"I'm going!" Natsu ran off with rage written over his face. The others followed him and Levy and Lucy went after them after a while._

_**End.**_

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. That bastard deserved to be beaten to a pulp. He punched Rens chin first. He noticed too late that it was just an illusion of him, but with his sensitive sense he could smell him and ran at full speed to the orginal standing just a few feets away.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack - Karyuu No Yokugeki- "

Ren flew few meters away. He didn't expect this hit. He even didn't expect that Fairy Tail would show up. He heard rumors about the 'Salamander', but to have him now in front of him was another matter. He hated fire, he coulnd't deal with it.

Natsu stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent right in his eyes. Ren tried to stand tall, but failed and fell to the ground again. He was so scared. He had bad experience with fire and to fight a Dragon Slayer whose elemement was Fire.. He began to laugh nervously.

"Ah..ahaha..W-Well at this point I'm out of the fight. I should only distract you all. I hope we never see us again!" And with those words he disappeared unexpectedly.

"WAAAIT! Where the hell is he? Argh, damn!" Natsu turned around to see Erza, Lucy, Gray and Levy trying to help Gajeel.

"How pathetic. Why the hell are you all here?" He saw someone with blue hair from the corner of his eyes and tried to turn his head to the person. But the pain was too much for him. He first thought it would be Wendy or Juvia, but he could recognized the person from her scent that she wasn't them. "You shouldn't be here."

"I..I..shouldn't be here?! It's my home! Well..at least.. it was." Tears began to form in her hazel eyes again.

"You should be rather glad that we are here, if we weren't, maybe you had died, Gajeel." Erza looked around to make sure they were alone. She had feeling that someone else was there.

"I've never asked for your help..." Gajeel gritted his teeth and sat up. Levy tried to help him, however, he only shook her off. She moved a few inches away from him and looked down on her lap. She clenched her fists together and a few tears rolled down on her cheeks. Was it her fault? Yes, it was. She was always a little too proud of herself. She thought, she would get anything she ever wanted. And this was true, she always got what she wanted. But now, here she was, alone, with some strangers she barely knew.

"I..I'm sorry." She said these words rather to herself with a sob, but because of the sensitive senses from the Dragon Slayers, Natsu and Gajeel could hear her.

"Why are you apologizing? You've done nothing to apologize for." Natsu gave her a friendly smile and Levy looked up him with a transfigured look in her eyes. They heard a noise behind them and turned around.

"What a sweet sight. Fairy Tail and the Kingdom together. This must be my lucky day to kill you all together."

"J-José?" Lucy looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I want revenge for what you have done to me! Because of you scums I was one year in prison! But today is the day..'Shade'!" His hand began to glow in a black, purple light and his ghost began to move forward the mages. They could all somehow dodge the attack, but the ghosts doubled and surrounded them.

"GAAAH not those shitty ghosts again! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - Karyuu no Tekken!" Natsu's fists glowed with fire before he attacked the ghosts. He punched them again and again, but they doubled with each hit.

"Natsu, stop it! They just keep getting more and more! It's no use!" Erza couldn't see José anymore through all those ghosts. _'Dammit, last time they all disappeared with the light of Fairy Law.'_

"Shade Entangle" The ghosts moved forward them. Lucy couldn't quite dodge and some of them fell over her. She struggled, but their grip tightened with each try to escape.

"Dark Beam" Jose shoot beams out of his fingertips, as if they were bullets. "LUUUCY!" Natsu screamed and the beams came directly towards her. At the last moment Levy jumped right in front of her to catch the attack. She screamed in agony after it hit her back. She felt like as if she'd be taken apart. She wasn't a wizard like the others, but she couldn't just stand there and watch how the others tried to fight this man who was responsible for all what happened. After the events today, she didn't want to rely on others anymore. She fell on her knees before falling face first on the ground.

"Levy!" Erza made her way to her, dashing a few ghosts. After she was there, she knelt beside her and turned her over and laid her head on her lap.

"Hey, can you hear me? Levy!" She slapped her lightly on the cheek. Levy opened her eyes slightly, but shut them again and lost her consciousness.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray tried to release Lucy from the ghost which surounded her.

"How pity. At least you can see your parents on the other side now." José shot more of his beams, but suddenly his ghost disappeared one by one. "W-What?!" José looked around and saw Anastasia standing behind him. "What are you doing here? You should handle Metalicana while I'm busy here!"

"Don't worry, I'm already done with him and I have what I wanted, soo.. I don't need you anymore. Genesis Zero" Anastasia began to gather Darkness Magic on her hand and summond thousands of black Phantoms to strike his target - José. The phantoms dashed with great speed and once they made contact with José, he was completely engulfed from them, dragging him into a world of nothingness.

"What a fool. Thinks he can 'rule the world' with that idiotic idea and use us as his puppets. In the end he was the one who was used." Anastaisa turned around to leave before Gajeel spoke up.

"What have you done to.. Metalicana?" He walked forward to her and stopped just a few feet away, anger bubbling inside of him and he tried his best to push down his pain which came from his chest and arms.

"Ren." Anastasia waved her hand and Ren appeared beside her with Metalicana over his shoulder.

"Wha-" Gajeel looked at the dead form of his father. He was out of words, not because his father was dead, but because he looked.. _different._

Ren tossed the man over his shoulder on the ground. "Let's go! I don't want to die here after we finally have the amulet we searched for so long." He looked to Ana who just nodded slightly and both disappeared into dust.

Gajeel walked over to the corpse of his father and dropped himself beside his head. Metalicana looked like someone else. His long black hair was gone and instead he had short blonde hair. His face looked much younger than usual and those few piercings he had before were gone as well. After looking at him for a while he saw a letter in his jacket and reached out for it. He folded the letter and began to read. After he was done, he threw the letter on his fathers face and stood up.

"Asshole.."

* * *

**Done. And I'm done too.. I had to write this chapter three times. First it didn't save the file somehow and then I had to delete half of my files because of a virus.. And now I'm pissed off that I had left some things because I just not wanted to write it again so I left it.. And after I'm back from the hospital, I have desire to write again. Nah, see you in the next chapter then.**

**Oh and btw, I will explain in the next chapter or a little later from where Gajeel knews Fairy Tail so you shoulnd't be suprised, if you are. :x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Gajeel,_

_I don't know where to start and I don't have much time left. I'd rather wanted to tell you these things myself, but it's too late for that now._

_But whatever I'm telling you, it doesn't change the way I, and you deceased mother, loved you. _

_Directly to the subject - well, it's not easy to say but.. you're not our real son. I'm sorry that we lied to you all this time, but it was for your best. Really.  
_

_One day you were lying in front of our gates. We first thought you were dead, but thank god you weren't! We took you in, but you never spoke a word to us and only repeated the name 'Metalicana' again and again. You suffered and so your mother and I came to the decision we should let remove your memories in a way if that would be possible. And it was. I know it's.. wicked, but we couldn't see you suffer any longer, so we searched for a wizard who could use a type of memory magic. After we saw that you could use magic, and in top of that Dragon Slayer Magic, I used an amulet which could let me use magic as well. I used it because I didn't wanted you to be confused when you were older why you were the only was who was able to use magic. I also changed my appearance to look at least more like you. All the magic I used on me should be gone when I'm dead. The amulet - well it's a really special one. It name is "The Devils claw". I bequeath you this amulet, take good care of it. It's an ancient one. Through all time periods and indigenous people, cultures, as well as civilizations, the amulet was ascribed with magical power. I don't know more about it - I think nobody does. But be sure you don't lose it.  
_

_You'll get your memories back after you know the truth - this would be after you read this letter till the end. We're really sorry that we erased your memory. _

_I think it's really hard for you after that, because there are a lot of things you're going to find out, like what happened to you or where your parents are. We couldn't find out more about you and your family after so many researches, so it's up to you now._

_Take care of yourself and don't forget, we loved you even if you weren't our own son. _

_In Love, John._

Those were the last words from John, the man who raised Gajeel after Metalicana left him.

* * *

Gajeel threw the letter on Johns face, stood up and was about to leave when a sudden pain filled his head. He clenched his head between his hands and fell down on his knees.

For him it felt like someone was playing a story in his head and he saw all the pictures from his past right in front of his eyes. He was alone, his parents were dead and then there was _him_. A dragon. His head was blunt rounded. On the side of his head he had a small light eye. Befitting his magic, he had a metallic shine on this entire body. Both, his neck and his arms, were covered in several layers of plates. Metalicana also appeared to posses wings. He was quite selfish. Nonetheless, despite this claim, he took Gajeel in, raised him like he was his own son, teached him his signature Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Metalicana taught Gajeel how to read, write and fight. But one day he disappeared suddenly. Gajeel was alone. _Again_. He walked along the streets, trying to survive. He arrived at the castles gate and lost his consciousness. What happened after that, he didn't want to remember it.

Meanwhile, the others read the letter as well. They were shocked at first, but somehow respected the desicion from John. Without him, Gajeel might be dead now.

"The devils claw. I've heard of that." Lucy tried to remember where she had heard the name before.

"It's a very powerful amulet." It was Levy who spoke up. "Many people were after it but someday it disappeared from the world - at least people thought so. The amulet was made by a claw of a demon. A demon that has been created by Zeref."

"Zeref?!" They said all in unison.

"W-Wait. Why are people after that amulet?" Gray sat beside Levy who was still sitting on the ground.

"Well. The owner is in the position to apply more than ten times of his own magic. It lets you use magic even though you have no magical power. It shouldn't be possible to defeat someone who is wearing the amulet."

"But John is defeated although he had the amulet with him." Gray looked at Levy for more informations but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know much about it. The books I've read about that amulet had always the same informations. The only way to find out more about, is to ask the person who made the amulet, but he died a long time ago. The maker wanted to rule the world. He wanted to be respected by others so he created 'The devils claw'. He was too greedy for power, that he couldn't control the magic. Ultimately, he was swallowed by the dark magic and died."

"And now the amulet landed in the wrong hands." Erza tried to process all the information. Anastasia and Ren were after the amulet. Now they have it in their possession. Even if they don't know what Ana and Ren want to to with the amulet, it has something to do with Zeref - which means nothing good. "We need to find them."

"And how do you want to find them?" Gajeel came up to them. His head still hurt like hell but he tried to push that aside. "You don't know where they have gone."

"Let's just head back to the guild and then we see." Erza stood up with Levy and looked to her. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Eh-?"

"It's settled. You come with us!" Erza took Levy behind in a piggy back because she was still too weak to walk by herself.

"P-Please put me down, I don't know if this is a good-"

"I don't think that you have a place where you can go, have you?"

"Well.. no." Levy looked on the ground. It was still not easy for her to leave all the things behind her. She was.. not a _'princess'_ anymore. It will take her a long time to process all those things but she is sure she can go through it all. These people seem like as if they would be willing to help her! In her condition, she was glad that there were people who stood by her side.

"Then let's go." She smiled slightly and was at least a bit happy that she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Short Chapter, I'm sorry.**

**I think this chapter - like the last one - is a little confusing. The next chapters are more from Levy and how people in the guild will react to her and things like that. I try to put some GaLe in it but I'm not sure if it's time for that (I think it's still to early for make them "lovey-dovey") so you'll have to wait a little more.**

**Reviews are always welcome, so I know that I don't write this FF for nothing.**


End file.
